Only Love
by Bubble-Eye2004
Summary: A dream shows Aragorn his true feelings-mm kissing


Only Love  
By Bubbles  
  
This story contains m/m (Legolas/ Aragorn) if this bothers you I suggest you stop reading now. If I get any nasty reviews about this it would have only been your fault.  
  
I dedicate this story to my friend for always being there with love.  
  
Enjoy!  
^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
It was raining. Cold, hard rain. They had to stop. Gimli grumbled as he settled down in the cave they had found. He didn't want them to stop. Merry and Pipin were still out there, probably out in this storm. He laid down turning his back to Aragorn and Legolas so they would know that he was indeed mad at them.  
  
*  
Aragorn looked at Gimli and couldn't help but roll his eyes. When Aragorn had suggested it earlier, Gimli had flat out refused to stop, saying it was wrong when Mary and Pipin were still in danger. Yet, as soon as the thunder and lighting started, he made a run for the first cave he could find.  
  
Aragorn looked over to his right; Legolas was wringing out his long blond hair. He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes in frustration. He looked up, just barely, and saw Aragorn watching him. He blushed slightly, embarrassed by his vanity.  
  
"Get some sleep Legolas." Aragorn told him softly, attempting not to disturb Gimli, who's protest's had turned in to deep, loud snores. Legolas nodded and lay down on the floor. Aragorn knew the elves mainly preferred to sleep in trees but he didn't think that at this point Legolas much cared. The stress, worry, and constant travel had caught up with him and he seemed too exhausted to tell the difference. Sure enough, within a couple of minutes he was asleep.  
  
Aragorn watched as Legolas's eyes closed and smiled knowing he was asleep. He looked his whole body over, ignoring the feeling developing in his groin as he did. He had learned to ignore that feeling long ago, even before this journey had started. He saw Legolas's wet and unruly hair and wondered if Legolas knew he was still the prettiest member of the fellowship. With one last look at the sleeping elf he lay down to sleep and was soon in a different place.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
He was in a forest with a soft, enchanting light shinning down on him. In the distance he saw Arwen. Her back was to him with her long brown hair blowing in the wind along with her white flowing dress she wore. He started to go to her, his heart pounding the entire way.  
  
"Arwen." He softly called out to her, his voice echoing in the distance. Slowly she began to turn around with her face pointed to the ground, almost ashamed. "Look at me." He told her. She lifted her head with a sigh and Aragorn gasped. It wasn't Arwen's face he was starring into it. It was Legolas.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Arwen smiled and began to walk away, behind the trees.  
  
"It's what you really want Aragorn." As she passed through the trees Aragorn ran to keep up with her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. He realized the trees seemed to be moving on their own and was starting to speed up.  
  
"You're heart no longer wants me. It's begging for something else, for someone else." By now Aragorn was standing still, but the trees and Arwen were still moving.  
  
"What does that mean Arwen? I want you." Suddenly the trees stopped moving and Arwen came out from behind them. Only it wasn't Arwen that was walking toward him. It was Legolas. His blond hair, his clothes and his face.  
  
"No Aragorn," Legolas said. "This is what you want, I am who you want." He was getting closer and closer and Aragorn found himself being hypnotized by Legolas's piercing blue eyes. Arwen's eyes were also blue, but a much softer blue like her personality. Legolas's eyes were a deep, bark blue. They were filled with anger when they battled. Determination whenever he held his bow and arrow. Full of confusion and sorrow when he finally learned what death meant. Now, with those eyes peering into his soul, Aragorn saw none of those conflicting emotions. He saw love, only love.  
  
"I want you too." He whispered. Legolas smiled and pushed hair out of Aragorn's face and they kissed.  
  
Aragorn sat straight up. He was no longer in the woods. He was back in the cave with the rain still pouring down, Gimli snoring louder than ever and Legolas.  
  
Legolas.  
  
He looked at Legolas and the feeling in his groin returned, more apparent than ever. He wasn't even sure if Arwen had ever been able to get such a reaction from him. He tried to put his mind off it and toyed with the idea of running out into the rain. He was sure it was cold enough. Finally he lay down and attempted sleep again. Though once he closed his eyes he saw Arwen's face turn into Legolas's. He yelped in surprise and quickly looked to see if he had woken up his two companions and his eyes lingered on Legolas. He didn't even realize he was moving, but he was, closer to Legolas. Soon he was kneeling over him, unsure of what he was going to do. He starred down at him and was so overwhelmed by his pure beauty tears actually came to his eyes. He realized now that there was nothing he could find wrong with Legolas's physical appearance. He couldn't say the same for Arwen. Though she was very beautiful, Aragorn couldn't get over the fact that she looked kind of like a horse.  
  
Again Aragorn found his body moving before his mind. Maybe it was his heart. Very possibility it was his dick. Whatever it was, he was getting closer to Legolas. He was just inches away from his mouth, knowing now he was going to kiss him and didn't feel strange about it. Then Legolas's eyes popped open. Aragorn was surprised, but didn't move away. Legolas's eyes pierced into his with such intensity that Aragorn almost had to look away, but he found himself hypnotized by those eyes like in his dream. Also like in his dream, Aragorn did not see any anger, confusion, sorrow, or even determination. He saw love, only love. There was not even a question on what Aragorn was doing. He just smiled, almost telling Aragorn he could go on. It was all right to finish what he was doing. So he leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met. Electricity shot though Aragorn so fast he almost pulled back. Legolas placed his hands on his face and Aragorn relaxed. He felt Legolas's tongue whip across his lips, asking to be let in. Aragorn did and let his own tongue into Legolas's mouth. He explored that the area and immanently wanted to become even more familiar with it. He could feel every muscle in his body tense and relax at the same time. He felt like he was floating and falling, laughing and crying. The feeling were zapping through his body so fast his mind couldn't keep up. Aragorn wondered if Legolas was feeling these same conflicting feelings that he was. Then, as if they both knew it was time, they began to pull back. When their lips finally broke apart, Aragorn instantly missed the feeling. The separation had been too sudden and he prayed it wouldn't be permanent. He searched Legolas's eyes, looking deep into them, hoping to find some answers to the questions that were swirling around in is head. He saw love starring back at him, only love.  
  
"Get some sleep Legolas." He found himself telling the elf again. Legolas nodded and lay back down and was soon asleep.  
  
Aragorn watched him for a few more minutes before going back to where he was sleeping. He thought back to his dream and wondered what it could have meant. He had always been told that dreams were supposed to be a sign or tell you something that maybe your heart knows but your mind hadn't thought of yet. Although, these were elves who have told him this and it was such an elf thing to think. He sighed and was soon asleep.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Aragorn, we need to go." Gimli's rough voice sounded through Aragorn's mind. He opened his eyes to see Gimli and Legolas standing over him. "We have a lot to make up for." Aragorn nodded and stood up. As he collected his things his hand brushed up against Legolas's and they caught each other's eyes. Aragorn felt frozen by with those eyes on him. He didn't know what he expected to see, but what he saw starring back at him was love, only love. Legolas smiled and broke the gaze. Much like the kiss, Aragorn felt it was too sudden of a break and missed it with a gnawing passion.  
  
Legolas walked out of the cave, his eyes getting the look of determination in they as he concentrated on finding the two kidnapped hobbits. Aragorn could only watch with a smile on his face until he heard a grunt from behind him. He turned around to look at an annoyed Gimli.  
  
"Pervy elf fancier." He grumbled and walked past Aragorn and out of the cave.  
  
Fin.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Shout-outs:  
  
No offensive to Liv Tyler. Her looking like a horse thing is just an inside joke.  
  
Big thanks to the Gulf of Mexico, that's where I was when I wrote this. Hearing the ocean got me writing even when I had a problem with my elbow!  
  
Thanks to my little brother for listening and being the best little brother in the world!  
  
Thanks to Fairady and my sissy Silver for going along with the "hat game" that started this story  
  
I would really like to thank Orlando Bloom's parents for having him. Thank you Orlando Bloom for being alive. You are the greatest muse and the most attractive person I have EVER seen EVER!  
  
Thank you to whomever wrote the "Very secret diaries" that gave me "prettiest member of the fellowship" and "Pervy elf fancier" 


End file.
